Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for animal testing and training. In particular, the present invention is directed to a simulated rider pack saddle with a remote control release and stimulus for testing and training such animals as bulls and broncos. Known art may be found in U.S. Class 318, subclass 16 and various classes and subclasses.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, rodeos are popular forms of family entertainment. In the rodeo sport bull riding or bronco riding, a rider is required to mount an animal and stay mounted for a period of time. After the rider completes the time, the rider is judged and points are awarded based upon the degree of difficulty of the ride. The difficulty level of the ride is subjectively based upon the effort the animal exerts in its attempt to throw the rider and the skill demonstrated by the rider in overcoming the animal""s xe2x80x9cfightxe2x80x9d. In typical rodeo bull riding events, particularly those sanctioned by Nationals organizations such as the Professional Bull Riders (PBR) and the PRCA, the rider can score between 1-50 points per ride while the animal can score between 1-50 points for its performance during the ride.
Bulls and broncos are thus selected for their propensity to buck in the attempt to dislodge the riders for these rodeo events. Since all bulls and horses do not have the same degree of xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d bucking propensity, a selection process must be utilized to determine which animals are more suited for these rodeo events. It is particularly important to assess this propensity at an early age of the animal because feed and upkeep for such animals are expensive.
In the known art, the popular method to determine the natural bucking propensity of animals such as bulls and broncos was to use a test rider. That is, an individual would ride the animal in question so that a judgment concerning the animal""s propensity to buck could be made. Considering the number of animals that are tested to find the select few used in rodeo events, this method obviously puts the test rider in substantial, unnecessary, and repeated danger. Other disadvantages include the need for waiting until the animals mature sufficiently to bear the rider""s weight.
The known art includes a bucking or flank strap is often used to increase the bucking of a bull or bronco. These straps fit generally around the loin of the animal just forward of the rear legs. The use of remote control devices to release such bucking or flank straps is also well known. Labart, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,530, discloses a bucking strap equipped with a radio-controlled latch device, which enables a rodeo official in the judging stand to release the bucking strap.
It is also to be noted that it is known to use remote control devices to release the riggings, such as cinches or bull ropes, used by bull riders to stay atop the animal. Schuett. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,852, Younger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,668, and Ettinger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,339 disclose devices and methods for remote controlled safety release mechanisms for cinches, which are generally placed around the animal""s chest and back near the front legs and are used as hand holds by the rider trying to stay atop a bucking bull or horse, to reduce the possibility of the rider getting tangled or stuck in the cinch.
Further, it is known to use remote control devices to release saddles on broncos to free trapped riders such as disclosed by Carlson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,895.
None of the known art, however, addresses the need of an apparatus or method for testing the natural propensity of bulls and broncos to buck or throw off a rider without the need of an actual rider climbing on top of the animal. Furthermore, none of the known art provides a training device to reward or stimulate the animals when they exhibit a sufficient propensity to buck. Thus a need exists in the art.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of apparatus and methods now present in the art, the present invention provides a new and improved construction wherein the same can be utilized reliably in those situations where animal testing and training is desired. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for training and testing animals which has all the advantages of the known prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention uses a pack saddle designed to simulate the weight and feel of an actual rider. While the animal""s movement is restricted, the simulated rider pack saddle is placed over the back of the animal and cinched in place with a strap that is remotely releasable. After attaching the apparatus, the animal is released and observed to determine its natural propensity to buck. After a sufficient observation period, the cinch strap is remotely released, allowing the simulated rider pack saddle to fall or be thrown off the animal. The simulated rider pack saddle can also be released as a reward after the animal performs a particularly desired bucking action. It is also contemplated that the simulated rider pack saddle is further equipped with a remotely activated stimulus, such as but not limited to an electric shock device, which can train the animal to perform bucking actions or increase the animal""s propensity to buck.
In another exemplary embodiment, the invention includes a backup timer that automatically releases the test saddle after a predetermined test period expires. While such a device could be set for almost any period, twelve seconds is believed most appropriate. The device includes a depressible activator that initiates the timer. The timer activates a release mechanism on the saddle latch upon the expiration of the predetermined time period.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in this application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other devices, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for training and testing animals which eliminates the need for an actual rider.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for training and testing animals which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for training and testing animals that is susceptible to low prices of sale to the consuming industry, thereby making such apparatus and method economically available to those in need.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for training and testing animals that provides some of the advantages of the prior art, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for training and testing animals that allows for ease of installation on the animal to be tested and removal therefrom with no special training or tools required.
An even further object of the present invention is to allow use of apparatus and method for training and testing animals without injuring the animal.
An even further object is to permit testing of young and/or immature animals.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for training and testing animals which decreases the known hazards to those who handle such animals.
Another object is to provide a fail-safe testing device for bucking, animals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for training and testing animals that provides a training method which rewards the animal by releasing the simulated rider pack saddle after performing the desired bucking action.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for training and testing animals which provides a stimulus, such as an electrical shock, to encourage the animals to perform desired bucking action.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.